Slicers of the present type are exemplified by apparatus of the construction shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,414,152 and 3,428,102. Food product, such as meat, to be sliced, is held upright at a fixed location, slidable on a table that rotates about a vertical axis offset from the product location. A circular rotary driven blade extends above the table and moves with the table in an orbit about the table axis to intersect the product during each revolution of the table, thereby cutting successive slices the thickness of which is determined by the height of the blade above the table.